Marauders
by Let Potter e Liz Lupin
Summary: Mais um ano em Hogwarts... mas dessa vez, o último. Os marotos vivem um ano cheio de coisas diferentes, novas amizades, novos namoros, novas brigas... Reviews, please![TL][SPO][RPO]


**Título da fic**: Marauders.

**Resumo:** Mais um ano em Hogwarts... mas dessa vez, o último. Os marotos vivem um ano cheio de coisas diferentes, novas amizades, novos namoros, novas brigas... T/LS/POR/PO

**Disclaimer:** Não pertencem a nós, pertencem a J.K. Fazer o que? Só algumas personagens, claro... Quem nos dera que todas nos pertencessem... seríamos milionárias e nos conheceríamos pessoalmente... mas a vida ano é justa, fiquem sabendo.

Uma única explicação antes de começáramos... N/LL é nota da Liz (ou seja, euzinha aqui) e N/LP é nota da minha maninha Let... ok?

**N/LL:** Então... Primeiro nós resolvemos fazer uma descrição dos principais personagens dessa fic, apresentá-los a vocês. Então, vamos lá!

**Elizabeth **(Lizzie)** Kieras:** baixa, cabelos castanhos claro ondulados e armados até um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Olhos verdes azulados, usa óculos discretos. Muitas vezes(na maioria) muito mau humorada e sarcástica. Estuda no sétimo ano, com os Marotos e Lily, na Grifinória. Gosta de tirar sarro de tudo e é implicante. Apesar de tudo, é uma amiga muito leal e engraçada com as amigas e amigos. Prefere manter uma distância razoável dos Marotos e adora fazer seu primo (Tiago Potter) passar vergonha. Prefere principalmente manter distância de Remo Lupin, pois se sente meio desconfortável perto dele. É muito romântica,apesar de disfarçar muito bem. Sensível,adora ler e cinema, adora a cor preta, não dá a mínima pra moda, se veste como quer e odeia usar saia. É inteligente, muito maluca e é muito sincera (até demais). Só não tem o hábito de dizer o que sente, e às vezes é muito dramática. Não é muito popular na escola, sendo que muitos não gostam do jeito dela. Mas, como ela mesma diz "sou o que sou, e não o que acham ou querem que eu seja... eles que se explodam!".

**N/LP: Samantha **(Sam)** Kieras:** Irmã mais nova de Lizzie, a caçulinha do grupo, mais alta que Lizzie, cabelos castanhos claros meio aloirados até o meio das costas,lisos. Os olhos azuis claros. Estuda no sexto ano, também na Grifinória. Muito calma e bem humorada, mas também é muito debochada com as pessoas que não gosta. Vive rindo a toa sem motivo nenhum, é muito maluca, assim como a irmã. Uma amiga super fiel. Odeia ver seu primo sendo feito de bobo pela sua irmã, mas a verdade é que é muito engraçado. Tenta se manter natural perto de Sirius Black, mas por alguma razão não consegue... (será que é porque é a fim dele?), também é bastante romântica e adora fazer piadinhas com os outros, ainda mais com Luiza Trivel, a patty da escola, uma garota que adora dar em cima do Sirius. Vê se pode! Ah, Sam sempre usa roupas muito coloridas, nada com nada.

**N/LL: Lílian **(Lily)** Evans:** Alta, com olhos muito verdes e cabelos ruivos espessos até os ombros. Muito estudiosa e legal, é a obsessão de Tiago Potter. É extremamente estressada, principalmente com Tiago, com quem berra a cada instante. É uma amiga fiel e faz tudo por seus amigos. Diz que odeia Tiago, é muito bem humorada quando está longe dele. A mais contida do grupo, e menos escandalosa (exceto quando está perto de Tiago). Nem preciso dizer, acho que já deu pra perceber, que o humor dela depende de Tiago Potter. Extremamente CDF, estudiosa e inteligente. Às vezes dá uma de sabe-tudo. Monitora-chefe, preza muito as regras, sendo que fica sempre dando detenção aos Marotos.

**N/LP: Luiza Trivel** (mas conhecida como Barbie pelo grupo) Uma garota loira oxigenada,os cabelos lisos por causa da escova, os olhos verdes falsos por causa das lentes,alta, só usa rosa,é rosa pra lá,rosa pra cá, ninguém agüenta ver tanto rosa,usa maquiagem pesada, parecendo uma piranha, ah mas ela é! Também do sétimo ano, na Grifinória (apesar de todos indagarem como que ela foi parar lá...). Muito nojenta com todos e metida, vive dando em cima de Sirius. "Adorada" pela Sam.

**N/LL: Remo** (Aluado) **Lupin:** Cabelos castanhos claro e olhos cor de mel, apesar de ter uma aparência meio doentia, é muito bonito (principalmente Lizzie o acha... apesar de que não confessaria nem sob tortura). Sétimo ano, Grifinória. O maroto mais sensato. Ele é monitor, o que os outros marotos acham um absurdo. Muito inteligente, um dos melhores alunos. Adora ler. Às vezes acoberta as brincadeiras dos amigos, apesar de não concordar com algumas. Sempre tem um sorriso no canto dos lábios, às vezes é muito áspero com Lizzie (porque a garota também o é). Muito legal e companheiro. Ah,esqueci de um detalhe... ele é um lobisomem, mas acho que isso vocês já sabiam.

**N/LP: Sirius** (Almofadinhas**) Black:** Cabelos negros meio compridos, os olhos azuis acinzentados, muito forte por praticar Quadribol,como batedor, muito bonito(o que todas acham), um sorriso provocante. Estuda no sétimo ano da Grifinória. Muito inteligente apesar de não pegar em nenhum livro, não tanto quanto Remo, mas chega perto. Muito bagunceiro e adora sacanear com a cara de Severo Snape, um Sonserino. Muito mulherengo e galinha, é animago ilegal (cachorro preto).

**N/LL: Tiago** (Pontas) **Potter:** cabelos pretos sempre muito bagunçados (não que ele faça algum esforço pra que não fiquem assim...), olhos castanhos esverdeados, usa óculos (isso não prejudica em nada a beleza dele... aliás,não sei quem disse que óculos prejudicam!), moreno, alto, forte (por jogar Quadribol – ele é apanhador). Estuda no sétimo ano (ok, vocês sabem disso). É obcecado por Lilían Evans, sempre pedindo pra sair, e ela sempre recusando. Ele é apaixonado por ela, apesar de não admitir nem pra si próprio. Muito inteligente, apesar de não estudar e ter aversão a livros (exceto "Quadribol Através dos Séculos"), mulherengo (mas não tanto quanto Sirius), muito simpático e dono de um sorriso encantador. É um animago ilegal, assim como Sirius. Ele se transforma em uma cervo ("não veado!" – como ele mesmo diz). Amigo fiel, ótimo apanhador, egocêntrico (como Sirius) e primo de Lizzie e Sam. Eu já disse que ele é louco pela Lílian? Ah, já...

**N/LP: Pedro** (Rabicho) **Pettigrew:** O ultimo dos marotos, mas que não é nem um pouco popular, só o conhecem por andar com Tiago, Sirius e Remo. "Estuda" junto com eles. Ele é baixinho, gordinho, dentuço, cabelos castanhos escuros puxando para cor de rato, os olhos negros, muito feio (na opinião de todas as garotas de Hogwarts,e acho que também do mundo, Lizzie e Sam fazem questão de confirmar zombando com a cara dele,mais Lizzie do que Sam. Mas com toda a inteligência dele ele nem entende o que elas dizem). Meio misterioso, adora comer, também é um animago ilegal, um rato.

**N/LL: Belatriz **(Bella)** Black:** Sonserina, estuda no sétimo ano. Tem cabelos longos pretos e olhos negros, é muito parecida com Sirius, pois é prima dele. Ela é super implicante e preconceituosa, como a maioria dos sonserinos.

**Severo** (Ranhoso ou Seboso XD) **Snape:** Sonserino, sétimo ano. Cabelos oleosos, nariz anormalmente grande, anda curvado e sempre com uma cara rabugenta. O inimigo numero um dos Marotos, e eu não sei mais o que escrever, vocês conhecem o Snape muito bem.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Capítulo 1: O mundo me odeia.**

Tarde quente de verão. Muitos alunos sentados à beira do lago de Hogwarts. Um grupo de meninas chamava muita atenção, pelo escândalo que faziam.

- SAI DE CIMA DE MIM POTTER! – Lílian berrava.

- Vai começar tudo de novo... – disse Lizzie. – Primo querido. –disse ela com sarcasmo. – Será que você não podia fazer o favor DE SAIR DE CIMA DELA? Você não sabe o quanto nós agradeceríamos.

- Meu Deus! TIAGO SAI DE CIMA DA LILIAN! – berrou Sam.

- Sabe, acho que se a Lily está impossibilitada de fazer algo, pois ele está em cima dela... eu vou ter que agir! – disse Lizzie, apontando a varinha para o primo, que levitou alguns centímetros. A menina foi "levando" ele até o lago, de onde, com um sinal com a varinha, o soltou, sendo que ele, obviamente, ficou totalmente encharcado.

- Não precisava tanto né, Lizzie? – falou Samantha.

- Claro que precisava! Não era do TEU lado que a Lily tava gritando, Sam. Quem tava ficando surda aqui era eu! Claro, pimenta nos olhos dos outros é refresco. -Lizzie era muito estressada às vezes, tanto quanto Lily. A menina cruzou os braços e começou a observar o primo que nadava até a beirada do lago.

- Certo. – Sam se sentou, era a mais calma dali. -Mas você é muito estressada Lizziezinha.

- Obrigada, Samizinha! Mas você que é calma demais... –agora Tiago saia ofegante do lago.

- Você é maluca, Lizzie? – ele disse nervoso.

- Sim, afinal, eu sou sua prima. E você bem que tava merecendo um banho. Né, Lily? –disse ela se virando para a amiga que lia um livro, ou pelo menos fingia ler.

- Com certeza! – disse a ruiva que ainda estava emburrada.

O menino, como seu amigo, ou seja, um cachorro, se chacoalhou, molhando todas as presentes, inclusive o livro que estava no colo de Lily. A menina abriu a boca, mas as palavras pareciam não querer sair. O rosto dela começou a tomar um tom vermelho-arroxeado. Percebendo o perigo, o menino começou a correr pelos jardins.

- TIAGO POTTER VOLTE AQUI AGORA! – a ruiva começou a berrar cada vez mais alto.

Esquecendo que estava com o livro encharcado sobre as pernas, ela levantou de um salto e começou a correr atrás do garoto. Ele não sabia que a ruiva corria tão rápido. Logo ela o alcançou. Empurrou as costas do garoto, que caiu na grama verde. Ela, não conseguindo parar, acabou caindo em cima dele, numa posição não muito agradável para ela. Ele estava achando tudo muito divertido.

- Lily, eu sei que você me ama e que eu sou irresistível, mas poderia fazer o favor de sair de cima de mim? Se não eu não me controlo. – ele falou um tanto malicioso.

- A CULPA É SUA POTTER! – ela berrou no ouvido dele.

- AI MEU OUVIDO, LÍLIAN! – ele disse com a mão no ouvido.

- Mereceu. - ela disse enquanto tentava se levantar para sair de cima dele.

Muitos alunos já observavam a cena, inclusive as amigas de Lily e os amigos de Tiago. Sirius ria escandalosamente, Remo apenas meneava a cabeça, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Pedro... bem, Pedro comia e nem parecia ter conhecimento do que acontecia. Lizzie segurava a risada e revirava os olhos, enquanto ajudava Lily a se levantar, Sam ria escandalosamente, assim como Sirius.

- Quer parar de rir, Sam! – falou Tiago estressado.

- Não! Não... dá...! - ela não conseguia parar de rir da cara do primo e das marquinhas de dedo no rosto dele, pois Lily acabara de dar um tapa daqueles nele. Ela já estava sem fôlego.

- Ahm... eu posso dar um jeito nisso. –disse Lizzie e apontou a varinha para a irmã, que se calou. – Prontinho... muito fácil, na verdade.

- Elizabeth, quem você pensa que é pra ficar enfeitiçando os outros? Primeiro o Tiago, e agora sua irmã. Acho que tem alguém aqui que merece uma detenção...

- Primeira coisa, não me chame de Elizabeth. Segunda coisa, faça o que quiser Lupin, eu to nem aí. Não tenho medo de você e de suas detenções.

Sam pegou sua varinha e tirou o feitiço.

- Lizzie! Eu ia parar de rir! É sério! – a garota falou com indignação.

- Foi mal, maninha! Mas é que já tava enchendo.

- Humpf! – Sam virou a cara. – E Lupin, não chame a Lizzie de Elizabeth, e sim de Kieras.

- Já está bem ruim sem você meter o bico, maninha. -disse Lizzie, parecendo muito brava. -Quer saber? Eu vou entrar, já cansei de aturar você, o Lupin e esse bando de alunos curiosos em volta de nós. – disse a menina, e saiu dos jardins empurrando a multidão que estava em seu caminho, entrando no castelo.

Sam correu atrás de Lizzie.

- Porque é tão grossa comigo, Lizzie? – ela perguntou triste. – O que eu faço de mal pra você?

A menina fingiu não ouvir e continuou andando.

- Eu to falando com você! – disse Sam. A irmã pareceu querer falar agora.

- Você não faz nada de mal. Você pode não ter percebido, mas muita gente não gosta de mim ali. E não adianta dizer o contrário! E eu estou começando seriamente a pensar em não ficar mais com vocês. Quer saber? Eles que aproveitem bem agora que eu não vou mais ficar. – e correu para o dormitório feminino do sétimo ano, trancando a porta magicamente.

- ABRA ESSA PORTA JÁ, ELIZABETH! – Sam berrou irritada.

- Não! - Lizzie berrou de volta.

- Olha... eu sei que me odeia! Mas eu sou sua irmã! E quero te ajudar, por mais que não queira a merda da ajuda! ABRE ESSA PORTA!

- Eu não odeio! -disse a menina, tentando disfarçar a voz embargada. -Agora me deixa em paz, eu não quero sua ajuda e quero ficar sozinha. Vai lá com os seus amiguinhos, eles irão ficar bem felizes que você tenha voltado e eu tenha ficado aqui trancada. Acho que é o que eles mais querem.

- Ninguém quer o seu mau, Lizzie! E eu não vou voltar ate lá sem você. Eu não faço nada sem você mesmo! Afinal, é a minha irmã! Se for preciso eu vou ficar aqui até amanhã sentada em frente à porta do dormitório.

- Então que fique! E não se preocupe, pois sozinha você não vai ficar... logo as outras meninas chegam. Ah, a Trivel também vai te fazer companhia. E não fale que você não faz nada sem mim, porque você faz! Não é dependente de mim, muito pelo contrário. Você tem a tua vida e eu a minha. Agora volte pra lá e pare de encher! – falou ainda parecendo com muita raiva.

- NÃO VOU PARAR DE TE ENCHER, SUA ESTÚPIDA! ACHA QUE NÃO PRECISA DA AJUDA DOS OUTROS, MAS PRECISA! FICA COM SEU ORGULHO BESTA! VOCÊ TEM UM MUNDO A SUA VOLTA E TEM MUITOS AMIGOS E UMA IRMÃ QUE TE AMAM! MAS VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBE!

- SAIA DAQUI, SAMANTHA! EU NÃO QUERO SUA AJUDA, SE EU PRECISASSE FALARIA! E EU NÃO TENHO MUITOS AMIGOS! – gritou a garota, na ultima frase parecendo meio triste. – Agora, por favor, Sam, me deixa sozinha... eu to precisando, e mereço. Por favor... – disse ela agora, no seu tom normal de voz, parecendo que estava sofrendo muito.

- Ótimo! Fique aí sozinha, Elizabeth. – Sam disse friamente e foi embora.

A menina voltou aos jardins. Agora olhava em volta procurando os amigos. Lily estava de braços cruzados e os outros três conversavam animadamente, todos embaixo de uma frondosa árvore.

- Cadê a Lizzie? - perguntou Lily, assim que Sam se sentou ao lado dela.

-Trancada no quarto, dizendo que todos a odeiam... – Sam disse ainda fria.

- Agora, entre nós... qual é o problema dessa garota? – perguntou Sirius se intrometendo na conversa das duas, o que deixou Lily mais brava.

- O problema da Elizabeth, – Sam dessa vez de tão fria que estava não pareceu se incomodar com a presença de Sirius - é que ela acha que todos a odeiam pelo jeito de ser dela, mas a verdade é que ela se esconde por trás de uma máscara de dureza e mau humor, mas ela não é assim. É bem diferente, mas Black – mas uma fez fria - e seus amigos fazem questão de deixá-la mais estressada e se sentindo pior.

- Aquela menina é maluca... – comentou Remo.

- Olha só, Lupin, meça suas palavras quando for falar da minha irmã. – ela se virou para ele – Ela não é louca, você que é um insensível e muda de repente quando está perto dela.

- Não mudo coisa alguma. – disse ele, ainda parecendo desinteressado.

- Não, que é isso... só o fato de que fica um arrogante e estúpido perto dela.

- Você está vendo coisas demais, Sam. Ah,e como se ela fosse a simpatia em pessoa!

- A conhece por acaso, Lupin? Não, não a conhece e se não quiser dar uma de idiota perto de mim, cale a sua boca, posso ser mais nova que você, mas pode ter certeza de que sou muito melhor do que você.

- Melhor? – agora ele levantou uma sobrancelha. – Como assim "melhor"!

- Lupin, eu pensei que fosse inteligente o suficiente para entender... mas pelo visto...

Os outros assistiam a discussão meio espantados. Era muito difícil ver Sam, ou Remo, discutindo entre eles ou com outras pessoas. Claro, sempre tinha as típicas discussões infantis entre irmãos (entre Sam e Lizzie)... mas era tudo bobagem. Essa discussão era séria agora.

- Caso você não saiba, existem várias formas de ser melhor do que alguém, e várias coisas em que se pode ser melhor.

- Mas não é nenhum dos dois, Lupin. Eu sinceramente te achava legal. Mas é estranho com a minha irmã, e isso eu não aceito.

- Eu já disse que não sou estranho com ela. Eu só ajo como ela. Ela é estúpida comigo, eu sou estúpido com ela. É muito simples... e, na verdade, não é só comigo que ela é assim, e sim com todo mundo.

- Vou perguntar de novo... a conhece Lupin?

O menino pareceu relutante.

- Não. Mas é impossível eu conseguir conhecer tua irmã, mesmo que eu quisesse. Quem a conhece, se ela não deixa ninguém conhecê-la?

- Você não a conhece, mas eu e a Lily conhecemos e ela não é o que parece ser, como eu já disse. E se ela não deixa ninguém a conhecer é porque ela tem seus motivos e ninguém tem que saber. A discussão termina por aqui, Remo Lupin, não vou ficar perdendo tempo com você discutindo sobra a Elizabeth.

- Meu Merlim... – disse Tiago. - Pensei que isso não ia acabar nunca!

- Quanta sensibilidade, Potter... – Lily resmungou, brava.

- Sem discussões aqui, Lílian. – Sam disse sorrindo agora. – E priminho, quero que vá conversar com a minha irmã. E não reclame, ela é sua prima. Se tornem amigos.

- Oi? É comigo? Eu, ser amigo da Elizabeth! Se você me disser como, quem sabe. E por que EU! Por que não o Sirius, que está um tanto quanto calado, ou o Remo...

- Porque é primo dela Tiago. E eu não gosto de ver vocês brigando. E arranje um jeito... procure conversar com ela... e vá agora que ela esta sozinha. Ah, quanto aos outros... o Remo não tem mais jeito Tiago, o considero um caso perdido. E... ah, não... –disse ela olhando para o lado onde Sirius estava – a Barbie tá vindo.

Uma loira magrela se aproximava deles, mais especificadamente de Sirius. Ela tinha no rosto um sorriso enorme. Estava como sempre com roupas extremamente rosa, o que quase cegava os outros. Ela vinha com o habitual grupinho atrás dela.

Julie Miranda que era tão falsa quanto ela; Karal Ludis, pior ainda; e por fim Mirella Mik, a que era a menos pior.

- Bom dia, Sirius. -disse ela se encostando na árvore, ajeitando sua minúscula saia. Agora ela tinha um sorriso malicioso enquanto observava o rapaz.

- Bom dia. - ele falou.

A menina sorriu ainda. Agora ela dava uma observada nos outros que acompanhavam Sirius. Logo que terminou de examiná-los, fez um acara de desgosto.

- Então está aqui, Samantha? – ela falou. – Cadê a sua irmã esquisitinha? – ela disse com nojo.

- Primeiro, é Kieras pra você. Segundo, sua piranha, ela não é esquisita, é bem melhor que você. Terceiro, se retire porque está passando bactérias e germes seus para as plantas e elas podem morrer, e eu não quero pegar sua burrice.

Todos riram, inclusive Sirius.

- Sirius! -disse ela parecendo muito indignada. -Até você?

Ele pigarreou e falou:

-Desculpe... mas é que foi muito engraçado! -disse ainda segurando a risada.

- Humpf... Você se acha muito engraçada, né Kieras?

- Eu não acho, eu sou. – ela disse sorrindo debochadamente.

- Ui, vou sair daqui... eu não agüento ficar perto dessa... coisa. – disse ela olhando com nojo para Sam. – Tchau, Sirius. -disse ela sorrindo novamente e se voltando para o menino.

- Tchau, Barbie! – disse Sam nem um pouco abalada com um sorriso cínico. – Atirada... –resmungou baixinho, sendo que ninguém ouviu.

- Sam, você não existe... – disse Lily ainda rindo, enquanto via a menina se afastar.

- Eu sei! É tão bom zoar com a cara da Barbie! – ela riu.

- Pena que a Lizzie não esteja aqui para ajudar... – falou Lily.

- É. Por falar na Elizabeth, Tiago, você já foi lá? – Sam disse se virando para Tiago.

- Não, claro que não! Eu tava esperando acabar o showzinho teu.

- Então pode ir.

- Tem certeza? – disse ele com uma cara de preguiça.

- AGORA!

O menino levantou e foi andando molemente até o castelo.

Chegando na sala comunal ele se dirigiu à escada do dormitório feminino, mas ele não podia subir. Decidiu então subir pelo corrimão.

Sorte dele que o salão estava vazio, pois se não ele teria passado muita vergonha. Ele foi tentando subir, mas o corrimão ficou estranhamente liso, o que fez ele deslizar e cair de costas no chão.

- Merda! –disse ele se levantando e massageando as costas.

- Tentando subir, priminho? – disse Lizzie descendo as escadas com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

- Oi, Lizzie!

- Oi... posso saber o que o Sr. pretendia fazer depois que supostamente conseguisse subir as escadas do meu dormitório? -perguntou ela colocando a mão na cintura.

- Vim conversar com você. – ele disse sentando na poltrona.

- Conversar? – disse ela,parecendo surpresa. – Tem certeza que não te deram o endereço errado! –disse sarcástica.

- Não, conversar sim. Senta aqui. – disse ele colocando a mão sobre o lugar ao lado dele.

Ela olhou desconfiada pra ele, mas resolveu sentar na poltrona de frente para o primo.

– Diga.

- Olha, eu vim aqui pela sua irmã,ta? E não se estressa. - ele falou vendo que a garota ia começar a gritar. – Por mais que eu te sacaneie eu gosto de você, prima.Até pode não parecer que é sério, mas também você não dá lugar para eu falar com você decentemente, sempre me dá patada!

- Patada? Eu não dou patada, cervo é que dá. – disse ela fazendo cara feia.

- Você entendeu, Lizzie. Eu não gosto de brigar com você. Pô, vamos parar de brigar! Ser primo e prima! E também não gosto de ver a Sam triste por sua culpa.

- O que houve com ela?

- Ela acha que engana a todo mundo, menos a mim. Ela estava com um olhar triste quando chegou lá no jardim.

- Se ela tá triste, pode saber que não é minha culpa. Eu não fiz nada pra ela ficar assim. Ah, claro, é muito fácil colocar a culpa na Lizzie aqui!

- Ninguém disse que é sua culpa, Lizzie. Eu só disse que ela chegou triste lá. Vocês brigaram?

- Você disse que era minha culpa, minha memória não é tão ruim assim. E eu não briguei com ela, ela foi quem brigou comigo, não quis me deixar em paz...

- Se ela não quis te deixar em paz, é porque ela gosta de você, né? Ela só devia estar querendo te ajudar, Lizzie. – ele falou.

- Mas eu não quero, eu não preciso da ajuda de ninguém! Eu só quero ficar sozinha com meus sentimentos assassinos.

- Lizzie... – Tiago a abraça. – Por que não entende que tem pessoas que se preocupam com você?

- Muito poucas pessoas. – disse ela se desvencilhando do abraço do primo. – Existem mais pessoas que não gostam de mim, pode ter certeza disso. Eu não sou como vocês, que todo mundo gosta... eu sou totalmente ao contrário.

- Porque quer. Porque eu tenho certeza que por trás dessa máscara, como a Sam disse, existe uma pessoa maravilhosa como ela disse também. – ele sorriu a ela. – Quero que pense sobre o que eu falei, ok prima? – ele se levantou. – Quando quiser falar comigo normalmente, como prima e primo, pode falar. Tchau. - ele deu um beijo na bochecha dela e saiu pelo retrato.

Ela limpou a bochecha, cruzou os braços,bufou,e resmungou irritada com ela mesma.

- Ainda não estou completamente insana pra pedir conselhos a você, Tiago. Máscara... essa foi boa.

Era hora do jantar. Lily resolveu ir chamar Lizzie para jantar. A menina ainda estava no quarto. Ela bateu na porta.

- Oi? Posso entrar? –disse Lily colocando a cabeça pra dentro do quarto.

- Claro, o dormitório não é meu. E você já entrou. –disse ela sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Ora, Lizzie, por favor! Não fique assim! Se os outros não gostam de você, eu e a Sam gostamos, e muito! Se você está assim por causa do Lupin... –Lizzie rapidamente levantou os olhos do livro e encarou a amiga que estava sentada na ponta de sua cama. – Não ligue pra ele. Você não precisa que todos gostem de você, com ninguém é assim!

Lizzie sorriu pra ela.

- Olha, eu só queria que as pessoas me aceitassem do jeito que eu sou, porque eu nunca irei fingir para que elas gostem de mim! Eu sou assim, e não há nada que possam fazer pra eu mudar. E o Lupin não tem nada a ver com isso, ele é um idiota mesmo.

- Eu admiro muito essa sua atitude de não mudar por causa dos outros. Mas você tem que ver que algumas coisas que fazemos são erradas, e devemos mudar. Sempre devemos mudar se for para melhor. Você se enche com o Lupin? Então o ignore, e não sempre comece discussões. Você vai ver que é bem melhor, pode ter certeza.

- Ah, Lily, eu prometo que tento, mas não que vou conseguir, certo? – agora ela abraçou a amiga. –Ah, o que eu faria sem os seus conselhos?

Lily sorriu e abraçou a amiga também.

- Ah, que nada! Você também me ajuda muito. Agora, que tal irmos jantar? Logo começa...

- Ok, vamos lá! –disse ela pulando da cama e deixando o livro em cima da mesinha de cabeceira.

----------------------- -----------------------------

**N/LL:** E aí? O que acharam? Espero que não joguem pedras na gente, só isso. Se não gostaram, apenas escrevam, não partam para a agressão física.

**N/LP:** Isso aew gente! Espero q vcs tenham gostado dessa ficzinha maluka... e naum nos matem se estiver ruim, tah! Bjuxxx

**N/LL:** Tchau! E deixem review, por Merlin, deixem. Nós ficaremos muito felizes, muito mesmo!

**N/LP:** Tchau tchau pra vocês!

Liz Lupin e Let Potter.


End file.
